culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Beneath the Planet of the Apes
| starring = James Franciscus Kim Hunter Maurice Evans Linda Harrison Charlton Heston | producer = Arthur P. Jacobs | music = Leonard Rosenman | cinematography = Milton R. Krasner | editing = Marion Rothman | studio = APJAC Productions | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 95 minutes | country = United States | language = English | | budget = $4,675,000Solomon, Aubrey. Twentieth Century Fox: A Corporate and Financial History (The Scarecrow Filmmakers Series). Lanham, Maryland: Scarecrow Press, 1989. ISBN 978-0-8108-4244-1. p256 | gross = $18,999,718[http://boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=beneaththeplanetoftheapes.htm Box Office Information for Beneath the Planet of the Apes.] Box Office Mojo. Retrieved May 14, 2012. }} Beneath the Planet of the Apes is a 1970 American science fiction film directed by Ted Post and written by Paul Dehn. It is the second of five films in the original Planet of the Apes series produced by Arthur P. Jacobs. The film stars James Franciscus, Kim Hunter, Maurice Evans, and Linda Harrison, and features Charlton Heston in a supporting role. In this sequel, another spacecraft crashes on the planet ruled by apes, carrying astronaut Brent who searches for Taylor and discovers an underground city inhabited by mutated humans with psychic powers. Beneath the Planet of the Apes was a success at the box office but met with mixed reviews from critics. It was followed by Escape from the Planet of the Apes. Plot Following the events of Planet of the Apes, time-displaced astronaut Taylor (Charlton Heston) and the mute Nova (Linda Harrison) are riding on horseback through the desert of the Forbidden Zone. Without warning, fire shoots up from the ground and deep chasms open. Confused by the strange phenomenon, Taylor investigates a cliff wall and disappears before Nova's eyes. Elsewhere in the Forbidden Zone, a second spaceship has crash landed after being sent to search for Taylor and his crew. Like Taylor's ship, it has traveled into Earth's distant future. However, surviving astronaut Brent (James Franciscus) believes he has traveled to another planet. He encounters Nova and notices she is wearing Taylor's dog tags. Hoping Taylor is still alive, he rides with her to Ape City, where he is shocked to discover the simian civilization. He observes the gorilla General Ursus (James Gregory) leading a rally calling for the apes to conquer the Forbidden Zone and use it as a potential food source, against the objections of the orangutan Dr. Zaius (Maurice Evans). Brent is wounded by a gorilla soldier and taken by Nova to the home of the chimpanzees Cornelius (David Watson) and Zira (Kim Hunter), who treat his wound and tell him of their time with Taylor. The humans hide when Dr. Zaius arrives and announces that he will accompany Ursus on the invasion of the Forbidden Zone. Attempting to flee the city, Brent and Nova are captured by gorillas. Ursus orders they be used for target practice, but Zira helps them escape. They hide in a cave which Brent soon discovers is the ruins of the Queensboro Plaza station of the New York City Subway, making him realize that he has traveled through time to Earth's post-apocalyptic future. After following a humming sound deeper into the underground tunnels, Brent begins to hear voices telling him to kill Nova. Entering the remains of St. Patrick's Cathedral, he finds a population of telepathic humans who worship an ancient nuclear bomb. Brent and Nova are captured and telepathically interrogated, and Brent reveals the apes are marching on the Forbidden Zone. The telepaths attempt to repel the apes by projecting illusions of fire and other horrors, as they had done to Taylor and Nova. Dr. Zaius sees through the illusions, however, and leads the ape army to the ruined city. With the apes closing in, the telepaths plan to detonate their "Divine Bomb" as a last resort. They hold a religious ceremony, at the height of which they remove their masks to reveal that they are in fact still-intelligent humans who are descended from survivors of the nuclear wars. The nuclear fallout has mutated them by removing layers of their skin, but greatly increased their psychic abilities. Brent is separated from Nova and taken to a cell, where he finds Taylor. The mutant Ongaro (Don Pedro Colley) uses his telepathic powers to force Brent and Taylor to fight each other to the death. Nova escapes her guard and runs to the cell, screaming her first word: "Taylor!" This breaks Ongaro's concentration, freeing Brent and Taylor from his control. They then overpower and kill him. Brent describes the bomb the mutants worship and Taylor recognizes it as a "doomsday bomb", capable of destroying the planet, marked with the Greek letters Alpha and Omega on its casing. The apes invade the subterranean city, killing Nova and making their way to the cathedral. They are confronted by Méndez (Paul Richards), who raises the bomb into activation position before being gunned down. Brent and Taylor attempt to stop Ursus from accidentally setting off the weapon, but Taylor is shot. Brent manages to kill Ursus before being shot dead by the gorillas. The mortally wounded Taylor pleads with Dr. Zaius for help, but Zaius refuses, saying that man is only capable of destruction. In his last moment, Taylor brings his hand down on the activation switch, triggering the bomb. As the scene whites out, an ending narration says "In one of the countless billions of galaxies in the universe, lies a medium-sized star, and one of its satellites, a green and insignificant planet, is now dead." Cast * James Franciscus as Brent * David Watson as Cornelius * Kim Hunter as Zira * Maurice Evans as Dr. Zaius * Linda Harrison as Nova * Paul Richards as Mendez * Natalie Trundy as Albina * Jeff Corey as Caspay * Gregory Sierra as Verger * Victor Buono as Adiposo (credited as Fat Man)Handley, Rich. Timeline of the Planet of the Apes: The Definitive Chronology. Hasslein Books, 2009. ISBN 978-0-615-25392-3. Page 195: "Ongaro and Adiposo are identified as "Negro" and "Fatman" in the film's credits; their names appear in The Mutant News, a promotional newspaper distributed to moviegoers during the release of Beneath the Planet of the Apes." * Don Pedro Colley as Ongaro (credited as Negro) * James Gregory as General Ursus * Charlton Heston as Taylor * Tod Andrews as Skipper * Thomas Gomez as Minister * Roddy McDowall as Cornelius (uncredited, opening archive footage from Planet of the Apes) * Paul Frees (uncredited end narration) Production Development and writing Soon after Planet of the Apes became a hit, a sequel started being considered by 20th Century Fox. Screenwriter Rod Serling was consulted, but his ideas did not interest the studio. Then the producers turned to the author of the original novel, Pierre Boulle, who wrote a draft for a sequel called Planet of the Men, where protagonist George Taylor would lead an uprising of the enslaved men to take back control from the apes as the gorilla general Ursus wants to fight humans. Boulle's script was rejected as it was felt that it lacked the "visual shock and the surprise" of the original. Associate producer Mort Abrahams then wrote story elements, and British writer Paul Dehn was hired to develop them into a script, tentatively called Planet of the Apes Revisited. Dehn implemented his trauma of the 1945 atomic bombings and the fear of nuclear warfare on the story. One of the elements thought up by Abrahams and Dehn was a half-human, half-ape child, but despite even going through make-up tests this was dropped due to the implication of bestiality."From Alpha to Omega: Building a Sequel", Beneath the Planet of the Apes Blu-ray According to screenwriter Dehn the idea for Beneath came about from the end of the first movie which suggested that New York City was buried underground.Russo, Joe and Landsman, Larry with Gross, Edward "Planet of The Apes Revisited", 2001, pg. pg. 103. Thomas Dunne Books Although Charlton Heston showed little interest in reprising his role as Taylor, studio head Richard Zanuck thought the actor was essential to the sequel. After some disagreement with the actor's agents, Heston agreed to briefly appear with the provision that Taylor be killed and that Heston's pay go to charity. The writers decided to have Taylor disappear at the story's start and only return by the film's ending, and have a new protagonist for the major part of the story.Russo, Joe and Landsman, Larry with Gross, Edward "Planet of The Apes Revisited", 2001. Thomas Dunne Books James Franciscus accepted the role of Brent as a break from his usual TV fare. Director Franklin J. Schaffner was invited to return to the series, but declined due to a commitment to Patton. Television and film director Ted Post was approached, and while objecting to the script for "not making a point at all", the producers asked what he did not like. Post then wrote a letter saying that "the loss of a planet is the loss of all hope". Post tried to get the other writer of the original, Michael Wilson, but a budget cut prevented him from doing so. Post and Franciscus - who wanted to help clarify the actions of and give depth to the character of Brent - spent a week rewriting the script, leading to over fifty pages of notes suggesting story ideas to fix some of the narrative problems in Paul Dehn's script.Russo, Joe and Landsman, Larry with Gross, Edward "Planet of The Apes Revisited", 2001, pg. 105. Thomas Dunne Books Roddy McDowall could not return for his role in this sequel, because he was in Scotland directing Tam Lin. Actor David Watson portrayed Cornelius in this film with McDowall only appearing briefly in clips from the first film used during Beneath's pre-title sequence.BEHIND THE PLANET OF THE APES documentary, in the DVD box sets. Along with the animated series Return to the Planet of the Apes, this film is one of only two 1970s Planet of the Apes productions in which McDowall does not appear. Orson Welles was offered the role of General Ursus, but he turned it down objecting against spending all his screentime in a mask and make-up. The part ultimately went to James Gregory. Before Zanuck was fired as studio president during production, he suggested that Post add an element suggested by Heston, the Alpha Omega doomsday bomb, to end the series. However, before the film's release, the producers were considering ideas for another sequel. Filming Production began in February 1969. The sequel, now titled Beneath the Planet of the Apes, had its budget reduced from $5 million to $2.5 million because Fox had suffered recently from several underperforming big-budget films, like Star!, Hello, Dolly! and Tora! Tora! Tora!. Nonetheless, the studio expected the film to return Fox to profitability. Heston's parts were filmed in just eight days. The sets of the mutants' council chamber and the temple of the bomb were redresses of the Grand Central – 42nd Street station and hotel lobby sets from the film Hello, Dolly!'Cinefantastique Planet of the Apes Issue' (1972) Music The original Apes composer, Jerry Goldsmith, was invited to write the score for the sequel, but Schaffner was using Goldsmith for Patton. Leonard Rosenman was hired to compose the score.[http://www.filmscoremonthly.com/articles/1999/08_Feb---The_Great_Apes_Score_Debate.asp The Great "Apes" Score Debate, by John O'Callaghan] - Film Score Monthly (8 February 1999) Rosenman tried to blend Goldsmith's distinctive score with his own style, showcased in productions such as Fantastic Voyage.[http://www.filmscoremonthly.com/cds/detail.cfm/CDID/70/Beneath-the-Planet-of-the-Apes Beneath the Planet of the Apes at Film Score Monthly] - (2000) An official soundtrack LP was issued on the Amos Records label soon after the film's debut in 1970.[http://www.bsnpubs.com/la/amos/amos.html Amos Album Discography, by Mike Callahan, Patrice Eyries and Dave Edwards] - Both Sides Now Publications (June 23, 2007) For the LP, Rosenman was asked to rearrange his score for a smaller orchestra, adding contemporary elements such as electric guitar and rock percussion. These re-recorded pieces were interspersed with dialogue taken from the film. The soundtrack featured some of the leading Los Angeles studio musicians of the time, including bassist Carol Kaye and Moog pioneer Paul Beaver.[http://www.globaldogproductions.info/a/amos.html 45 Discography for Amos Records] - Global Dog Productions Novelization The novelization of the film by Michael Avallone retained the original scripted ending. Brent does not kill General Ursus. Taylor confronts him and Dr. Zaius. As Taylor tries to reason with Zaius, Zaius condemns him and Ursus repeatedly shoots Taylor with his pistol; Brent's rifle empties and the gorillas kill him. Ursus is horrified, telling Zaius that he has emptied the pistol into Taylor; he should be dead, but he still lives. Knowing he is dying, Taylor (after Zaius refuses to help him) decides to stop the violence by detonating the bomb. This he does, destroying the Earth itself.Beneath the Planet of the Apes by Michael Avallone (Paperback - 1970) Comic book adaptations Gold Key Comics produced an adaptation of Beneath the Planet of the Apes in 1970. This was the first comics publication in the Planet of the Apes franchise.[http://www.comics.org/series/1953/ Beneath the Planet of the Apes] at the Grand Comics Database Later, Marvel Comics published a different version in two series (b/w magazine 1974-77,[http://www.comics.org/series/2185/ Planet of the Apes] at the Grand Comics Database color comic book 1975-76[http://www.comics.org/series/2231/ Adventures on the Planet of the Apes] at the Grand Comics Database). Malibu Comics reprinted the Marvel adaptations when they had the license in the early 1990s. Reception Beneath the Planet of the Apes grossed $18,999,718 (approximately US $118M in 2016)usic at the box office. The film holds a 41% "Rotten" approval rating on the review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes, based on 22 reviews. The film has a 6.1 (out of 10) rating from visitors to its IMDb page. See also * List of American films of 1970 References External links * * * * Category:1970 films Category:1970s science fiction films Category:1970s war films Category:American films Category:American science fiction films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Leonard Rosenman Category:Films directed by Ted Post Category:Films set in the 40th century Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Planet of the Apes films Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Science fiction war films Category:American sequel films Category:Time travel films Category:Screenplays by Paul Dehn